All I Want for Christmas
by Corrupted-Phoenix
Summary: There was only one thing Ed truly wanted for Christmas this year. [RoyxEd, Complete.]
1. Let It Snow

My very first yaoi fanfic that is a continuing series, not a drabble or ficlet! I plan to have this all finished before Christmas or at the very latest, the end of December. This is a Christmas fanfic starring my favorite yaoi couple, Roy and Ed.

**Title**: All I Want for Christmas  
**Rating**: Overall, PG.  
**Genre**: Yaoi, Christmas, Romance, Drama.  
**Pairing**: Roy Mustang and Edward Elric.  
**Warnings**: Yaoi / shonen-ai… Yup, totally a worksafe and light-hearted story.  
**Summary**: There was only one thing Ed truly wanted for Christmas this year.

**Chapter Summary**: _"You mean… you love Colonel Mustang?"_

_Ed said nothing and buried his face back into the pillows. Al didn't need the muffled answer that came shortly after to know that he had been right._

Happy reading and please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter One**, _Let It Snow_.

* * *

_  
Oh, the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!  
- Let It Snow_

The weather outside was violent. It was a cold mixture of snow and rain that pounded against the earth this December night, gale winds ripping harshly through the night. The temperature had already been generally cold due to winter, but the conditions of the storm made the temperature drop even _more_. It was absurdly cold out there.

Luckily however, Colonel Roy Mustang was safe from the vicious weather inside his small but cozy house. Though he had work in the morning like any other day, Roy still didn't sleep for the night, even though it was getting closer to midnight with every minute. It wasn't because of the racket the storm made either; he could sleep through almost anything. Roy had always been a real nighthawk, and he was actually rather pleased that he now had a valid excuse for his drowsiness during the following day.

The heavy, wet snow pounded angrily against his house as Roy filled his mug with hot coffee. After taking a few sips out of the mug, he grabbed the newspaper off the table and retreated promptly to his living room. Already wearing his gloves, Roy snapped his fingers and the wood in the fireplace suddenly erupted into warm, blazing flames. Sighing contently, the Colonel fell back into his comfy armchair and took another long sip of his coffee. He smiled to himself.

Roy rarely had the time to relax like this due to all the work that was piled on top of him lately, so it was rather ironic that the only time he _did_ get to himself was when the weather was like this.

As Roy watched the rain and snow mixture hit his window and blur the outside world, he silently pitied anyone who was unfortunate enough to be caught outside in this storm.

* * *

Edward Elric was unfortunate enough to be caught in the storm outside. 

He was on his own, and was far from his dorm at Central HQ. Alphonse was still as loyal as ever to his elder brother, but Edward had refused to allow him tag along on the missions _he_ was assigned. He had finally succeeded in restoring his brother's body, and he'd be damned if he let Al spent all his time following Ed around on missions he _didn't _even have to do.

After a lot of convincing words, Al had decided to stay home. Subsequently, the younger brother was safe and warm with Winry and Granny Pinako back in the lovely countryside of Rizenbul while Ed was stuck outside in a nasty storm in Central.

Ed, being the headstrong young man he was, had ignored the gray clouds looming threateningly in the sky when he had first ventured outside. It didn't take long for the temperature to drop down as he went along, but the snow had seemed innocent enough at first. But the "innocent" snow quickly turned into something barely even friendly.

Now, after nearly fifteen minutes out in this weather, Ed was starting to feel the effects of the bitter cold. His fingers and toes were so numb he could barely feel them anymore, he was much paler than usual and his joints had stiffened and froze up so badly it ached to walk. His automail arm and leg didn't go unaffected either; they too had become so cold and frozen he soon had some trouble moving them. They only proper winter attire he wore was a long red scarf, which didn't seem to be helping him much.

"Damn it…" Ed mumbled to himself as he wrapped his arms around his body in an attempt to warm himself up. A chill rushed down his spine at the cold metal of his right arm that was pressed against him, even through the clothing.

The young alchemist stopped to regain his bearings, shivering badly. He coughed haphazardly and silently fumed at the thought of having to take that horrible tasting medicine again. Oh, how he hated winter. As his eyes scanned the snowy area, his golden eyes rested upon a cozy looking house to his left. He could see lights turned on in a few rooms and a faint light that he recognized as fire from another. Perhaps whoever lived there would let him wait out the storm!

Desperate for warmth, Ed trudged up to the front door and when he was about to knock when he suddenly froze, knuckles barely touching the door. But it wasn't the cold this time that froze him, it was horrible realization.

This was _Colonel Mustang's_ house.

He remembered Havoc pointing it out to him when they drove by once before. Ed _never_ thought he'd ever come near this house again. Actually, he was surprised he remembered that Mustang lived here in the first place. But then, one did tend to remember things about the one they loved.

Ed hesitated. "W-wouldn't you know I'd end up at t-that bastard's place…" His teeth chattered with the cold.

Just like anyone else, Ed had a secret to keep. Fortunately for him, he was able to hide it well behind insults and harsh words. In truth, Ed was in love with the Colonel. He'd only recently admitted it to himself, but Ed definitely had some sort of infatuation with Roy Mustang for a while. Ed could easily accept being attracted to men, just… not to _him,_ of all people! The confusing and stressful thoughts were taking their toll and more on Ed, and Al had noticed his brother's odd behavior. Naturally, he confronted him about it.

"_Nii-san!" Al said desperately to the boy whose face was buried into the pillows, "Nii-san! Please tell me what's wrong!"_

"_There's nothing wrong!" was the muffled answer. _

"_But Nii-san…"_

_After an unnerving silence, Al heard Ed sigh in defeat. The older boy pulled himself up into a sitting position, avoiding Al's eyes._

"_Well, you know about… me liking men, right?"_

"_Of course. Did something happen? I swear, I'll kill them if they hurt-"_

"_No, no, no!" Ed said quickly, not wanting for his younger brother to misunderstand. "It's just…well…" He honestly didn't know how to admit he was in _love_ with _that_ bastard, so instead attempted an indirect route. _

"_Well, I like older men."_

_Silence. "And…?"_

_Ed suppressed an irritated growl at having to say more. "You know, older men. Military men. With dark hair… and dark eyes." Ed mumbled quickly, still unable to look Al in the eye. With those given characteristics, Al soon pieced it together._

"_You mean… you love Colonel Mustang?"_

_Ed said nothing and buried his face back into the pillows. Al didn't need the muffled answer that came shortly after to know that he had been right._

Ed shook his head in attempts to get the memory out of his mind. Roaring out loud in frustration, the alchemist turned on his heel to march away when a sudden cold gush of wind and rain hit him hard, making him cringe and let out a surprised yelp. Realizing that he had no other choice right now, the State Alchemist turned back around, swallowed his pride, tried his best to shut out the infatuating thoughts of Roy Mustang, and knocked as hard as he could manage on the door.

* * *

"Hmm?" 

Roy raised his head up from his newspaper at the knocking. Remembering that there was a storm raging outside, he chose to shove it off and turned his attention back to the paper. But the noise continued, and it sounded as if it was coming from the front door.

"Huh? Is someone at the door…?"

Roy yawned and stretched his arms. Leaving the newspaper and coffee mug behind on the table, the Flame Alchemist stood and strolled out of the living room. The repeated and relentless knock was a little irritating, but when he swung the door open and saw who – more like _what_ by now - was there, he suddenly lost any irritation that he felt.

There stood the unstoppable Edward Elric, sopping wet and shivering.

Roy stared in silent shock for a moment as he studied the horrible state his subordinate was in. Ed's skin was sickly pale save for the unhealthy red tinge to his cheeks and his soaked hair stuck awkwardly to his tired face. His body was shaking and his arms were weakly wrapped around his small body. His golden eyes seemed slightly glazed over, but Roy could still see weak desperation in them.

"C-colonel, can I… uh... come in? I-it's sort of c-cold…" He stuttered, a sharp chill running down his spine as another gush of wind hit him.

Roy nodded numbly and moved aside to let Ed in. The younger man mumbled a thank you and stepped inside, grateful and happy to feel the warmth wrap around his tired body. Roy shut the door tightly behind him.

"Fullmetal, you look terrible."

"Yeah well, I was just c-caught outside for fifteen m-minutes…" Ed said, half mocking. Ed fumbled around clumsily as he tried to remove his soggy red coat and scarf, fingers stiff and numb. Seeing the boy struggle, Roy helped him out of the wet coat and unraveled the scarf from his pale neck. Ed kicked off his boots in random directions and headed straight into Roy's living room while doing his very best to hide his stiff and frozen muscles from the Colonel. Following after him in silence, Roy saw the blonde fall to his knees only inches away from the fire, shivering still but smiling now at least.

"Would you like some coffee, Fullmetal? It's still warm."

Ed nodded silently in response to the Colonel's question, hugging his knees close to his body. It was unusual for Edward to be so _silent_, thought Roy. But then, the younger alchemist being here in _his house_ wasn't usual for Edward either. The Colonel soon disappeared from the living room, but Ed was too distracted by the pleasant fire to care.

When Roy came back, he handed the warm beverage to the cold alchemist. Ed took it with shaking hands and took a quick gulp of it, his eyes lighting up a little as he drank. Roy then handed Ed a pile of dry clothes.

"You should change your clothes, they're wet. These are my clothes, so they're too big for you… no, no, I didn't mean that!" Roy exclaimed defensively when he saw the angry _who-are-you-calling-small_ glare that Ed was shooting him. "Just, put them on before your condition gets any worse."

Ed snorted and stared up at him. "You want me to change right here in front of you?" Despite his sarcastic tone, Ed really couldn't say he would mind if the Colonel answered 'yes' to that question.

"No, I was hoping you'd change when I leave in a minute to get you some blankets." Roy countered, equally sarcastic. Ed hated to admit he was disappointed that Roy had declined and watched longingly as Roy departed the room once again.

Roy came back to hear Ed coughing. It was a loud, dry and hoarse cough that sounded far from healthy. It hurt Ed's throat rather badly, but with a stubborn streak that big, Ed wasn't about to tell _him_ that. Roy draped the blanket over Ed's shoulders and sat down on the carpet next to him. The older man placed his warm hand on Ed's forehead to come to the conclusion that Ed was burning up.

"You've got a fever, and a bad one at that. You should get some rest."

Edward coughed again and pulled the blanket tighter around his body, avoiding the Colonel's eyes. "Just let me stay by the fire. I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes I-" His own coughing interrupted him, ruining the point he was trying to make.

"That hurts, doesn't it?" Roy asked abruptly.

Ed looked at him, surprised for an instant before slowly nodding his head yes.

"I'll get you some medicine then." Roy stated simply, swiftly pulling himself up off the floor.

"W-what! No, not medicine!" Ed whined, jumping to his feet. Ed's legs, however, didn't want to hold him so he stumbled and grabbed onto the wall for the support his wobbly legs refused to give him.

On instinct, Roy was quick to support Edward. Ed hadn't expected the Colonel to do something quite like that, leaving Ed to be caught between shock and bliss at being so close to Roy's body. He had often daydreamed of being close to Roy but now that he actually _was_ this close, the simple action still made Ed's mind race. He didn't even realize that he had relaxed into Roy's touch.

"M-my legs hurt…" Edward admitted quietly, and Roy was surprised that Ed hadn't been able to hide the weakness in his voice.

Roy nodded. "You're in need of rest."

Ed didn't answer but allowed the older man to escort him into the spare bedroom. Roy walked slowly in consideration of Ed's weak legs and Ed had seemed to have abandoned his attempt to hide any weakness from him.

Ed flopped down the bed with a groan of both pain and relief, absolutely _content_ to have something warm to snuggle into. He coughed again and grumbled, burying his body underneath the fluffy covers.

"Make yourself comfortable." Mustang ordered, even though it was obvious that Fullmetal was already doing just that. "I'll get you something for that cough of yours."

Roy slipped out of the room to find aid for Edward for the third time, and Ed didn't notice his absence this time either.

When he returned, Roy sat down carefully on the edge of the bed, nudging the lump under the covers that was Edward. Not liking being poked at, the young man grumbled.

"Fullmetal, take this medicine and then you can sleep all you want." Roy ordered as he unscrewed the cap of the grape-flavored liquid, measuring the right amount of it in a spoon.

Ed pulled the covers from his head only to get a spoonful of a foul tasting substance shoved into his mouth promptly after. He sputtered and coughed, but he had swallowed the repulsive… _thing_. Roy only smirked.

"That'll help your cough. Take it again in the morning." He screwed the cap back on and placed both the bottle and spoon on the nightstand. Ed watched him with sleepy eyes as he stood and headed to the doorway, giving Ed one last order.

"Now get as much rest as possible."

With only a soft mumble and ruffle of sheets and pillows as an answer, Roy flicked the light off and closed the wooden door behind him.

With a cold like that, Fullmetal wouldn't be assigned any mission anytime soon. He knew that the younger man was probably going to be suspicious of him for a while now, too. The thought made the Colonel sigh, because all he had done was _help_ Ed when he needed it. But despite their bickering, Roy still felt responsible for Edward as both his commanding officer and an adult. Although, it was perfectly safe to say that Roy had a soft spot for Ed, reasons unknown to even him.

Well. At least he had an even better excuse for losing sleep tonight for Hawkeye now.


	2. Blue Christmas

I didn't want this chapter to be as long as it is, but it's turned out like this so I just hope you readers don't mind. It's a smudge longer than the previous chapter (which I wasn't hoping for) even _with _cutting out some things. Ah well. C'est la vie.

The song for this chapter is a sadder Christmas song, and although the overall mood of the chapter isn't that depressing, it's based on Roy's take on the holidays.

**Title**: All I Want for Christmas  
**Rating**: Overall, PG.  
**Genre**: Yaoi, Christmas, Romance, Drama.  
**Pairing**: Roy Mustang and Edward Elric.  
**Warnings**: Yaoi / shonen-ai… Yup, totally a worksafe and light-hearted story.  
**Summary**: There was only one thing Ed truly wanted for Christmas this year.

**Chapter Summary**: "But it's _Christmas_. You mean to tell me that decorating is all that'll make you happy?"

The Colonel sighed, poking idly at the ramen with his chopsticks. "The holidays are supposed to be a happy time of the year that you spend with friends and family. But… I tend to always find myself alone on Christmas."

_Happy reading and please R&R!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Two, **_Blue Christmas.

* * *

_

_Decorations of red  
On a green Christmas tree  
Won't mean a thing if  
You're not here with me.  
- _Blue Christmas

Roy groaned when the alarm clock on his nightstand started its loud morning ritual. It was exactly 7 o'clock when it first went off, but by the time Roy had finally managed to pull himself out of bed it was 7:30.

Used to having very little time in the mornings to get ready, the Colonel headed straight for his closest as soon as his feet found the floor. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes as he poked through his closet, fishing out the military uniform from its usual place of hanging neatly to the left a little. Stripping his pajamas off, Roy started to get dressed for the day.

It only took him three minutes to be out the bedroom door, down the hall and in the kitchen. When he opened the fridge door, Roy was quick to snatch up the milk carton and even quicker to close it again and find a loaf of bread in the breadbox. So used to this daily routine, Roy didn't even think about it when he dropped a slice into the toaster and filled a glass of milk for himself.

"Oh!" The Colonel exclaimed suddenly as he drank the milk, "That reminds me! Edward stayed in the spare room last night!"

The toast popped out of the toaster on the counter and Roy stuck his butter knife into it, slapping it down on a paper towel and getting to work on spreading peanut butter all over it.

"I should tell him I'm leaving soon, but…" He pondered out loud as he went about getting his makeshift breakfast ready. "He's pretty sick. I guess I'll just leave him here for now." Roy decided, taking a large bite out of the slice of toast.

To be honest, Roy didn't know why he was letting The Fullmetal Alchemist stay _alone_ in _his_ house for a full day. He thought that maybe it was because he couldn't stand seeing his subordinates ill, which was true for the most part, but Ed sure wouldn't be complaining. Sighing in defeat, the man grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled down something. The sound of a honking car outside reached his ears just as he finished the apparent note, and he stood up on reflex. Roy looked around before sticking the note under a magnet on the fridge (and as an afterthought, moving it down a little further) before turning and jogging to the front door. Flinging his coat over his shoulder, Roy dashed out of the house and into the waiting car.

Havoc put the car in gear and began their ten minute drive to work. He chuckled. "Hawkeye isn't too happy with you, I doubt she'll be too pleased with you today either."

Roy snorted and smirked at the other man. "You're the one driving, you're going to be late too."

Havoc stopped chuckling and remained silent the rest of the way.

When the two of them walked in the office that morning, the very first thing to greet them was Hawkeye, who was standing with crossed arms and a tapping foot. She gave Roy an exaggerated smile and Havoc silently slipped away when her attention wasn't on him. "Good morning, Colonel. I see that YOU ARE LATE FOR WORK AGAIN."

"Ah, well, there's a perfectly good reason for that!" Roy offered hurriedly before she could get another word in.

"The storm last night, correct?" Hawkeye demanded before Roy had finished his last word, knowing full well of what excuses her boss came up with.

"Well, in a way -"

"Colonel, the whole office _knows_ you're a heavy sleeper. You could have easily slept through the racket." Hawkeye declared firmly. The others stifled their chuckles as they recalled the incident last week when their Colonel had fallen asleep on the job and there just _happened_ to be permanent markers on his desk and they just _happened_ to be particularly bored that morning…

"It's a long story – but I'll make it short!" He added hastily when he received a venomous glare. "Well you see, Fullmetal was caught out in the storm last night for a while, and when he showed up at my doorstep he looked horrible. So of course I let him in, gave him something for his cold and allowed him to stay in the spare room for the night. He's ill and really shouldn't be working for a while…"

The glare and frown was suddenly wiped off Hawkeye's face. "Edward-kun?"

Riza Hawkeye was a well-informed woman that no little thing ever seemed to escape. Even if no one else knew or noticed, she was most likely to know. Ed's infatuation with the Colonel was one of those things. Hawkeye knew for sure that Ed wasn't straight but she only _suspected_ that Roy was the one he wanted. She had no _real _proof of this, but Hawkeye's hunches were usually correct.

"Yes, I was surprised too." The Colonel replied, rubbing his temple.

"Where is he now?"

"At my house. He was sleeping and since he was so ill, I decided to let him stay where he was." He answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Hawkeye was silent for a while, as if pondering over what Roy had told her. The Colonel stood waiting for her response, and when it came, it wasn't what he had expected.

"Well, I suppose I can let you off this once. But only because the holidays are coming up and I'm in a good mood." She told him, making it clear by her look that this was a one-time thing.

She would find out the truth. Sooner or later.

---------------------------

"Mrmhh…" Ed mumbled wordless groans as he finally stirred from sleep. His golden eyes were still closed and he was curled into a ball with his head stuffed in between three pillows. Though he was still only half awake, Ed could hear gentle singing. The singing was melodic and muffled through walls, a collection of young voices singing together in harmony.

"…its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you…"

Ed smiled at the Christmas tune that the carolers outside were singing, eyes still closed as he began to quietly hum along.

They sang a few more songs, which pleased the sleepy Ed, but when their voices finally died away, he frowned. Opening his eyes, the young man slowly propped himself up in bed with his arms, shifting until he was sitting up comfortably. Ed had a silly grin on his face as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm in the Colonel's house. I'm in Roy Mustang's house." The thought made him giddy.

Suddenly awake and alert, the young man threw the blankets back and placed his feet on the floor. Ed hesitated for a second before standing when he remembered how weak he had been last night, but sighed in relief when he stood with only a bit of an ache in his legs. There was even a bounce in his step as he crossed the room and opened the door, poking his head out.

"G'morning, Colonel!" He called, not knowing where the other man was. Getting no answer, Ed frowned in disappointment. Leaving the room, he began a search for his object of affection, but huffed angrily when he entered the kitchen, finding Roy nowhere.

"Wouldn't you know, just when we were alone…" Ed trailed off, his happy mood suddenly seeming to falter.

It was true that Ed loved Roy but… even though he was happy he had an opportunity to tell Roy how he felt now, Ed realized he didn't know how to _actually_ say it. He had trouble telling his own _brother_ about it for god's sakes, how was he supposed to tell the _actual_ person he longed to be with about such feelings? How was he supposed to tell Roy Mustang that he, headstrong Edward Elric, was in love with him? He didn't even know if Mustang liked men and with all the womanizing he did, Ed's chances suddenly seemed to drop.

"No! I can't think like that." He announced to himself. "I gotta tell him, like Al said. When he comes home, I'll confront him and tell him I love him. I'll… oh Christ. I can't do this." Ed groaned, leaning against the kitchen table. Luckily, the rumbling of his stomach kept him from thinking too hard on the matter.

"I'll think of that later, then." Ed exclaimed louder than needed, glad to have a distraction. Spotting the fridge, he went over to it without a second thought about eating the Colonel's food. The first thing he saw, however, was a note written to him on the fridge door.

_Good morning, Fullmetal.  
Since I have work and you're ill, I've allowed you to stay here while I'm gone today. Help yourself to something to eat, just don't break anything, because you'll be fixing it if you do. I'd prefer if you left my study alone, I have a lot of paperwork in there, all very neatly organized. You'll be fixing THAT too if you mess it up. I'll be home at roughly 18:00._

_Roy._

Ed snorted and glanced around the room in search of a clock. Noting that the time was currently 2:40, he sighed and threw the fridge door open.

When Ed was done eating whatever non-healthy food he could find, he put the dishes in the sink and wandered into the living room. Since the window in this room was larger than the rest and the curtains were drawn, when Ed pulled back the curtains light spilled into the room, eliminating all darkness. The reflection of the snow covering the ground made things even bright, but Ed's eyes soon became adjusted to it.

It was snowing ever-so-lightly and he saw the neighbourhood children running about with red cheeks and snowballs in their hands, laughing as they ran. One of the boys hit one of the girls with one, making her cry. The boys snickered but soon got hit by a dozen snowballs from the now angry girls, thus making all children to dash off in different directions.

He didn't know how long he just stood in the window, coughing occasionally, watching the children play in the snow. It was oddly comforting. Even as the children were ushered inside by their parents, Ed stayed watching the snow fall gently to the ground, eyes glittering in the sunlight.

---------------------------

Roy entered his house just when he said he would; six o'clock sharp. He held a few bags and boxes from various stores in his arms, everything he bought seeming to be Christmas related. He entered his living room and set the things down, only to see a sleeping Ed on his sofa.

The younger man had an open book covering most of his face and his automail arm dangled off the side of the sofa. Roy chuckled.

"Ed," Roy leaned over the back of the couch to look down at his sleeping face. "Wake up. You've been sleeping all day."

"Not all day." He heard Ed mumble from underneath the book covering his face. He slowly forced his eyes half open to see Roy's smirking face. Ed groaned and rolled onto his side.

"I'll be making supper. Try to stay awake, it's not healthy to oversleep."

"Mhmm…" Ed grinned at the thought of food. He pulled himself up into a sitting position on the couch and placed the book on the table. Then he snuggled up against the couch while he waited for Roy to announce supper, humming carols softly to himself. The lovely smells wafting from the kitchen were hard to resist and he found himself getting up off the couch, heading over to the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

"The smells are nice." Ed answered before Roy could ask.

As Roy went about his cooking, Ed couldn't take his eyes off of him. He'd try looking away so not to let his eyes wander across Roy's body again, but it seemed he was enchanted by Roy. The only times he had managed to look away was when the older man could see Ed, and even then those golden eyes of his would travel right back to where they had been before. The silence between them was soon broken when Ed coughed a few times.

"Sounds like you're still sick." Roy acknowledged as he placed a bowl of ramen in front of Ed.

"Mmhm I guess." The younger man replied, more interested in the food than whatever Roy had to say. Roy sighed as he watched Ed shovel the noodles into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in days. Getting his own bowl, Roy sat down across from Ed.

They were awkwardly quiet as they ate, barely making eye contact. It was making Edward edgy, and before long he couldn't stand it anymore.

"So uh, what were those boxes you brought home anyways?" He questioned out of curiosity. _Oh, smooth, Ed. Real smooth. 'So, what did you bring home?' What a stupid question, it's none of my business. Christ, I don't even live here and I'm acting like his wife or something -_

"Christmas decorations." Roy answered with a smile.

Ed blinked. "Decorations?"

"Yes. I always decorate my house for Christmas. Usually the whole house, bathroom and everything."

"The WHOLE house?" Ed asked in disbelief. Sure, the Colonel's house wasn't really huge or anything, but _the whole house_?

"Yeah, the whole house. I suppose it's just something to keep me happy and busy during the holidays." Roy's smile faded a little.

"But it's _Christmas_. You mean to tell me that decorating is all that'll make you happy?"

The Colonel sighed, poking idly at the ramen with his chopsticks. "The holidays are supposed to be a happy time of the year that you spend with friends and family. But… I tend to always find myself alone on Christmas."

Ed's eyes dropped to the now empty bowl before him. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to upset you-"

"No, that's alright. A lot of people get depressed around Christmas time anyways."

"Hey, Colonel?" Ed asked, perking up. "Why don't I... well, help you decorate this year?" Ed knew this offer was strange coming from him, and he could tell by the look on Roy's face that he knew that too, but hell if he cared. Roy seemed just so _sad_. He couldn't bare it.

Roy stared at him for a long while as the offer settled into his mind. But after seeing no sarcasm in Ed's expression, a slow smile couldn't help but cross his lips.

"Yes, that'd be nice." He finally answered, standing up. He took his and Ed's empty bowls and placed them in the sink, making his way out of the kitchen to his living room.

Ed noticed that Roy was still smiling as he went, making Ed's heart skip a beat at knowing it was _him_ that had made Roy so happy. With a smile on his face now as well, Edward followed after Roy.

"Help me put the garland up around the fireplace." For once, it was more of a suggestion than an order. But even as a suggestion, Ed was more than happy to help him.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours. Roy went about most of the house that evening with Ed trailing obediently behind him. Roy was too happy with his decorating and having someone here with him for once that he didn't notice the strangeness of Edward helping him on free will. But neither noticed nor cared about the strangeness of it all, happy just to be within one another's presence. The two of them were talking and laughing like friends instead of officer and subordinate, bantering instead of arguing. Ed had been gathering up the courage to tell Roy how he felt during the whole time they spent together, but every time he would try, Roy would find a new topic. But now, as golden eyes watched the man adjusting the glass snowman sitting on the mantle, he decided to try one last time.

Taking a deep breath, Ed started. "Roy, I..."

Roy glanced back at the Fullmetal Alchemist when he heard his name. "Yes?"

"Well, I uh… I…" He stumbled over his words and cursed himself mentally for not being able to speak. "I-I'm glad you let me help you decorate, it was… fun." Though those words were true, they weren't the ones he wanted to say.

Roy placed his hands on Ed's shoulders and offered Ed a warm smile. "Thank you for helping. It's much more enjoyable to share the holiday spirit with a friend than on your own."

Ed stared up into Roy's cheerful eyes, the urge to just lean up and kiss him right there almost unbearable. But before he could make a move, Roy's hands lifted from his shoulders, breaking the spell that had enchanted Ed.

"Now, I'm going to take a quick shower and go to bed for the night, it's been a tiring day." Roy laughed and walked past Ed to leave the living room. "You're probably not too tired because you slept most of the day. Feel free to read through some of the books in the spare room if you'd like. Good night, Ed."

"Night." The blonde's eyes followed the man as he left and Ed loosely wrapped his arms around his mid-torso. For a while the alchemist just stood there, collecting and organizing his thoughts. Getting used to the house, Ed subconsciously wandered back to the spare room.

"Did I really make you that happy?" Ed whispered, crawling under the blankets. "Yeah, friends make each other happy. Friends…" The word haunted him. He was so close to Roy, yet he was still just, out of reach. "I have to tell you how I really feel…" He trailed off.

"Eventually." He finished sleepily, a hint of sadness in his quiet voice. "Eventually."


	3. Decorate

Yes, you're probably thinking "Oh, she ran out of songs so chose a painfully common one this time" which is actually only half-true. First of all, it's not _Deck the Halls_, it's _Deck The Halls and Decorate_. Pretty much the same yet still different. ; And it's also a song I did for choir, so that's were it came from. Oh well, on with the fic anyways.

**Title**: All I Want for Christmas  
**Rating**: Overall, PG.  
**Genre**: Yaoi, Christmas, Romance, Drama.  
**Pairing**: Roy Mustang and Edward Elric.  
**Warnings**: Yaoi / shonen-ai… Yup, totally a worksafe and light-hearted story.  
**Summary**: There was only one thing Ed truly wanted for Christmas this year.

**Chapter Summary**: "Oh?" Ed could hear the giddy smile in Al's voice. "That's very nice of him. Who put the angel on the top of the tree?"

"It was a star, and I did." The older Elric answered, quickly wishing he hadn't when he realized Al would push his 'Roy loves you' theory again.

_Happy reading and please R&R!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Three**, _Decorate._

* * *

_Deck the hall with boughs of holly,  
Decorate the Christmas tree,_  
'_Tis the season to be jolly,  
Join in the festivities!_  
- Deck the Hall and Decorate

As usual, Ed slept in that morning. He'd missed breakfast by a long shot and lunchtime had passed almost an hour ago, so his stomach rumbled as he lay half asleep on his bed. He mumbled something about not liking mornings and buried his face into the covers, obviously not wanting to get up. After a few minutes, Ed couldn't ignore his empty stomach's protests anymore and dragged himself up out of bed.

Since it was Friday afternoon, Ed didn't bother to change into proper clothes. Roy would still be at work and wouldn't be home for a while, and so Ed found no reason _not_ to wander his commanding officer's house while wearing only boxers and one of Roy's long-sleeved shirts that he had lent him. The shirt was too big for him, so slipped over one shoulder and he had to roll back the sleeves so they wouldn't be in his way.

The blonde walked sleepily down the hall and immediately started to search the fridge for food once he reached the kitchen.

"Cereal is in the top cupboard to the left."

Ed jumped in surprise at the familiar voice, hitting his head against the top of the fridge. Rubbing the spot that he had hit, Ed spun around with a glare on his face.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! And what are you doing home anyways?" Ed demanded of the black haired man standing in the doorframe.

Roy laughed. "I've been working hard lately, so Hawkeye gave me the day off. Apparently, anyways." He added, mainly out of a guilty conscience.

The blonde snorted, but didn't say anything in retort. Roy ignored the accusing sound and made his way over to one of his cupboards and pulled out some coffee mix. As Ed watched him, he suddenly remembered the undignified state he was in for being around his _commanding officer_. Of course, it was a little late to change into more appropriate clothes now.

"You sleep in awfully late, Ed." Roy observed, pouring water into the coffee machine and taking no notice to the fact Ed was still in pajamas. Both of them had started calling each other by their first names, but neither of them had noticed.

"Heh. I guess so." He answered, eyes now searching through the cupboard that Roy had said held cereal. He quickly spotting the type he wanted, and was in the back of one of the higher shelves. A frown crossed Ed's face. His eyes shifted over to Roy to make sure his back was turned before he stood on his toes to stand high enough to reach.

See? He wasn't quite _that_ short after all.

"I see you like foods with high amounts of sugar in them." Roy stated, having noticed that Ed had eaten only foods with high sugar amounts while he was gone the day before. He was _still_ surprised that someone so small could eat so much unhealthy foods and be as energetic and healthy as Ed.

"Gives me lots of energy." Ed replied simply, pouring a large amount into a bowl and, after sticking his spoon into the sugar dish, dumping sugar all over it. "Besides, it tastes good." The blonde stuck the spoon into the bowl and shoveled down a mouthful of what Roy looked at to be heart-attack-on-a-spoon.

After a moment of silence save for the crunching of Ed's cereal in his mouth, Roy quirked a brow in curiosity. "Don't you want milk with that?"

Ed glowered at Roy. "No."

"Ah... alright then." Roy answered, still finding it a mystery as to why the young man hated milk so much. "Oh, I went out this morning to get a Christmas tree while you were sleeping. I sent it up in the living room, but it's not decorated yet. Want to help after you're done eating?"

"Mmhm." Was the answer he got, cereal stuffed into Ed's mouth.

Ed didn't take long to finish eating and down two glasses of water, so the two were soon in Roy's living room once again. Ed was oddly tempted to steal some popcorn off the garland, but Roy had quickly distracted him.

"Let's put the lights on first, then the decorations and finally the snow."

"The snow?"

"Well, it's actually fluffy glitter, but you know what I mean."

They had some trouble with getting the lights to cooperate. A few of the light bulbs weren't working and even when they changed them, it was _still_ hell trying to untangle the knots. Thankfully, when they had finally prepared the lights after an irritating 30 minutes, everything was uphill from there.

Roy had a lot of unique ornaments. There were the traditional bulbs of gold, silver, red and green, but they seemed to be coated with a light layer of glitter and had decorative swirls. There were lovely ornament birds of all colours, their tails actual feathers, and winter-themed things such as snowmen and snowflakes. Ed had taken a particular liking to one ornament that was of a horse sleigh that Roy's mother had given to him years ago. Though why he liked it the most, he couldn't quite place.

But the one thing Ed loved the most about decorating for Christmas with Roy was that he _was_ _with Roy_. He loved to see him smiling out of happiness instead of smirking out of slyness, to see him out of uniform instead of wearing the thick clothes, and he loved to be able to talk to him as _friends_ instead of officer and subordinate.

"Now, I think you'll like this part." Roy grinned as he held a bag of the fake snow in front of Ed's face. "You can make a bit of a mess."

Ed growled playfully, something he would never have dared to do before. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Roy's grin remained on his happy face and he tossed the bag over to Ed, who caught it easily. "Just get started. It's not Christmas without snow, is it?"

Ed's lips curled up into a smile. It was snow that had brought him here in the first place. Even if he didn't stay for the remainder of the holidays, Ed had enough happy memories now for this year for it to be one of his most enjoyable.

"No. I guess it's not."

---------

Ed sat on Roy's bed with crossed legs, fingers twirling around the phone cord. The phone he was holding to his ear rang for what seemed like forever, so it was an odd thing that it didn't irritate the usually impatient young man. Roy had just stepped into the shower a few minutes ago, so Ed figured it was the safest time to call home and speak to his brother. Knowing Al, he would bring up the issue with Roy.

"Hello?" Sounded Al's familiar voice after two more rings.

"Hi, Al. It's Ed."

"Nii-san! Where are you? When you didn't come home yesterday, I called Central HQ they said you hadn't been there in days, so knowing you, you could have been anywhere. We were getting worried!" The younger brother announced with concern.

"Sorry, sorry! Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm at Roy's place."

There was a prolonged silence before Al spoke again. "…_Roy's place_? Like, Colonel Roy Mustang?"

"Yeah, the Colonel's place."

Ed heard a loud squeal of excitement from the other end of the line that was so loud he had to hold the phone away from his ear. "Nii-san! You finally told him!"

"W-what?" Ed stammered. "No, no, I didn't tell him! There was a snow storm a few days ago so he let me stay at his house. He's been taking care of me, since I'm sick. Well, I'm better _now _thanks to him."

"Oh…" Al trailed off, but soon fired another question. "He's taking care of you? Also, you keep calling him Roy."

"Am I?" Ed asked, surprised. He honestly hadn't noticed until his brother pointed it out. "Well, we're not really fighting all the time anymore. We're… friends."

There was another prolonged silence for a while until Al finally spoke. "I think he likes you."

Ed knew what his little brother meant, but chose to misinterpret it on purpose. "As a friend, yeah."

"No! More than that. You two have always argued and fought and everything, but he still protected and helped you out so that you could achieve your goal. You've restored my body already, and he's _still_ protecting you. He cares about you, Nii-san."

Ed let out an exasperated sigh. "Al, it's just a _cold_ that he helped me out with."

"Which makes it all the more romantic. Uh, I mean… sentimental." Al re-worded it quickly, knowing that he was probably irritating his brother. But to his surprise, he heard only Ed sigh again, sadly this time, instead of bicker with him.

"Al, stop giving me false hope."

"But Nii-san, I'm just trying to help but I really do think that he likes you-"

"Even if he did, what am I supposed to say to him? He's not making any attempt to make the first move, and do you really think I have idea on how to?" Ed rushed through the words with more frustration than he had intended.

"Well, say that you have to tell him something important and then just say 'I love you'." Al answered simply, unfazed by Ed's angry tone.

"That's a lot harder than you think!" The elder brother replied, and when he heard Al about to speak again he quickly added, "I've already tired, but I messed it up. He still doesn't know."

"It's not a very good idea to keep such feelings bottled up, Nii-san. _Especially_ when it bothers you this much!" Al said desperately. "He's ruining your holiday spirit."

"No he's not!" Ed was quick to retort. "Hell, he's been making it _better_ this year! We've decorated his house and we did the tree this morning! He's treating me like an old friend!"

"Oh?" Ed could hear the giddy smile in Al's voice. "That's very nice of him. Who put the angel on the top of the tree?"

"It was a star, and I did." The older Elric answered, quickly wishing he hadn't when he realized Al would push his 'Roy loves you' theory again.

"Maybe he does like you, Nii-san! Maybe he's just as nervous as you are about actually admitting it."

Ed gently massaged his temple. Though he would really like to believe in Al's hypothesis, he forced himself not to. If he believed that, it would only make things worse if he was rejected. Shortly after, the blonde man heard the water turn off in the bathroom.

"Roy's out of the shower." Ed informed his brother. "I should probably stop running up his phone bill anyways." He laughed. "And Al?"

"Yes, Nii-san?"

"Thanks a million."

"You're welcome. One last thing; if you're still decorating the house then I suggest some mistletoe."

This got a grin and a chuckle out of Edward. "Maybe. G'bye, Al."

Ed put the phone back on the receiver and sighed one last time after a few minutes. Maybe he'd tell him by day's end… maybe.

"Oh, Ed. I didn't know you were in here." Came Roy's surprised voice from the doorframe when he saw the younger man sitting on his bed. Ed was about to explain that he had called Al, but his mouth just hung open when his golden eyes rested upon Roy.

His black hair was still wet from the shower and water dripped onto his face. The only thing that covered him below his waistline was a white towel that was tied loosely around his waist, and the towel that was draped over his neck only really covered part of his chest. Ed could feel his cheeks starting to burn red with embarrassment.

"Sorry!" Ed almost squeaked, dropping his eyes from Roy's _wet, half-naked, sexy_ body… The thoughts made him press a hand firmly against his mouth to keep another embarrassed squeak from escaping. Roy quirked a brow at Ed's odd behavior, and Ed barely moved his hand from his mouth to speak.

"I-wanted-to-call-Al-and-I-saw-the-phone-here-I-hope-you-don't-mind-me-using-it-okay-I'M-DONE!" He exclaimed quickly in one breath. Keeping his head firmly down, Ed leapt off the bed and ran past Roy and into the spare bedroom.

---------

It had been four hours since he saw Roy clad in only towels and he still couldn't keep that _delicious_ image out of his young head. Thrusting his head in between pillows and squeezing his eyes shut didn't help.

Ed had told Roy that he had a migraine and so was going to take a nap. He wasn't sure why he had lied to him at first, but after a moment's thought… There was no way Ed could look at Roy without getting that shamefully delightful image now.

"Ed?" Roy knocked on the door gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Ed answered, not moving when he heard the door open. "My headache's gone now."

"That's good." Ed felt the bed sink down a bit next to him, where Roy must have sat down. "What Al have to say?" Roy asked innocently. Luckily, he didn't notice Ed stiffen at the question.

"Well, I just called to tell him where I was because I told them I would be home yesterday evening which obviously I didn't. We talked a bit about… well, stuff." The blonde replied, avoiding the topic. However, his conscience wouldn't stop nagging him to just spill already. A few minutes later he was defeated and Ed sat up and crossed his legs out of habit, placing his hands on his legs and forcing his eyes to lock onto Roy's face.

"Actually, Roy, there's something I have to tell you."

"Yes, Ed?"

Ed hesitated, his strong gaze faltering as he watched Roy's expectant face. His exterior seemed to crumble at that look and he felt his arms weaken. "W-well… I…" Roy didn't say anything, but the look he gave his friend basically told him to 'spit it out already'. That didn't help. "…Would like to thank you for letting me stay at your house, taking care of me and, well… being a friend. When we get along with each other, you're really not much of the bastard I thought you out to be."

Again, Ed had spoken the truth but not the one he wanted.

Roy smiled mischievously. "The same goes for you. When we get along, you're not the brat I always thought you out to be." Oddly, this got him a cheeky grin out of Edward instead of an angry outburst. "And Ed… I know that you'll probably go home to your brother and the rest of your family in Rizenbul for Christmas, but… I want you to know that you're welcome to stay here as long as you wish."

Ed stared into Roy's unwavering eyes for the longest time after he had told him those, in Ed's opinion, sweet words. His eyes were soft and sincere, and Ed could feel himself simply _melt_ under that gaze. The timing was perfect, both sitting in front of one another with eyes locked… Ed knew that right now was his chance to finally admit the secret he had been keeping so long, to just lean up and steal those lips he that he had for so long wanted to claim, then whisper 'I love you' in his ear, push him down and kiss him _senseless_…

The ringing of the phone abruptly broke the spell they seemed to have over each other. Ed blinked as if only now finding himself so close to Roy who had lifted his head on reflex.

"I'll get that." He said, swiftly getting to his feet. Ed was tempted to grab his sleeve and plead for him to stay with him instead, but he could only watch dejectedly as Roy left him alone in his room.

Ed growled in aggravation and buried his face into his hands. _Why can't I just tell him? Why do I always say something else when I want to tell him how I feel? _Ed's face remained covered by his cold hands, his spirits dampened. Al's words flashed into his head again; 'I think he likes you.' It was true that he was being much friendlier with Ed now, but… love? _He probably doesn't, and I'm just some hopeless lunatic who's seeing friendship as more…_

"Ed? Ed, are you alright?" There was no mistaking the hint of concern in Roy's voice when he came back to find a very distressed looking Ed still sitting in the same position as when he left a few moments prior. Ed mumbled something incoherent for an answer. Not convinced, Roy sat down next to Ed and gently placed his hands on Ed's cold ones in an attempt to get him to reveal his face. The younger man shivered and let out a tiny gasp when Roy touched him, his eyes darting over to find Roy. "Are you alright?" The older alchemist repeated.

The blonde wanted to tell his secret, but instead cowered away again and offered a soft 'yes' in its place.

"C'mon. I'll make you some hot chocolate." Roy offered kindly. Ed hesitated for a moment, but nodded.

It seemed that man managed to cause distress for Ed both directly and indirectly. _Maybe_, Ed thought with a tired expression, _I might end up putting up mistletoe after all._


	4. Christmas Lists

This chapter is sort of bittersweet for me because I'm glad I finished but frustrated that I'm only now finishing it on Christmas Eve. I guess I've been busier than I realized, I didn't even _remember_ that Christmas was so close…

This chapter's song (_My Grown Up Christmas List_) actually has to do with things such as wars, broken hearts and the loneliness and how presents and toys can't help them. Instead, what will really help those in need is to be kind and caring for the people around you. However, while searching for a song that fic I found that the verse that I used sort of mixed in with regards to Ed' point of view.

I think there will only be one more chapter after this. I had thought it would turn out longer when I first started, but I guess stress and schoolwork proved that wrong. x.X But, I suppose five chapters is better than just one.

**Title**: All I Want for Christmas  
**Rating**: Overall, PG.  
**Genre**: Yaoi, Christmas, Romance, Drama.  
**Pairing**: Roy Mustang and Edward Elric.  
**Warnings**: Yaoi / shonen-ai… Yup, totally a worksafe and light-hearted story.  
**Summary**: There was only one thing Ed truly wanted for Christmas this year.

**Chapter Summary**: "It's wonderful, Ed. Thank you."

"I'm glad. You don't have enough informal clothes." Ed lifted his eyes back up to gaze into Roy's dark ones. "And Roy? I have… something to tell you."

_Merry Christmas, happy reading and please R&R!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Four**,_ Christmas Lists

* * *

_

_Well, I'm all grown up now  
And still need help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream_  
- My Grown Up Christmas List (Amy Grant)

He honestly didn't know what he was looking for anymore.

Ed had been wandering the main shopping area of Central all morning now and still only carried two small shopping bags in his arms. And even then, they didn't contain anything for the one he had initially set out shopping for.

Ed had never been fond of Christmas shopping and because it was only one day before Christmas came, there were people running about everywhere. Every other year, Ed would spend less than an hour finding gifts for his family. Get Winry that new wrench she was always talking about, find something to do with kittens for Al… He _knew_ what they wanted and after years of gift-giving he had learned what they would like the very most.

He did not, however, buy any gifts for Colonel Roy Mustang before and he certainly did not know what he would like most.

"Argh! I hate Christmas shopping!" Ed fumed to himself as he left yet another shop with no new purchases.

The reason the blonde had set out that morning in the first place was to get a present for Roy. After laying in bed that night for hours just contemplating on his next move, he decided on getting the man a gift and card that confessed his love. Ironically, Ed had found and bought gifts for everyone but Roy.

"I should have asked Winry for help… She's better at this shopping thing than I am." The young man mumbled to himself as he strolled down the snowy street once again, the happy chatter of people and singing of carolers ringing merrily through the streets.

As he walked on, a quaint little flower shop caught his eye. The display in the window included vibrantly coloured flower arrangements, the traditional poinsettia and mistletoe. A few girls were crowded by the window and chatting about how lovely the flowers would look on their tables for Christmas dinner. Glancing up at the mistletoe for a brief moment, Ed suddenly remembered he had yet to buy some for Roy's house.

Slipping past the giggling girls, Ed entered the shop to have many sweet fragrances to waft into his nose. The smells were intriguing and oddly comforting.

"Good day, sir!" A woman who was adjusting a bouquet of roses said cheerfully to Ed when he entered.

"Oh, good day to you too." Ed answered politely.

"Is there anything in particular that you're looking for?"

"Yes, I was looking for some mistletoe. I saw some in the window and it reminded me to pick some up today."

The woman smiled mischievously. "_Ah_, mistletoe." She obviously knew of why Ed would want the sacred plant and although she had probably seen many people buying mistletoe to lure their lovers into a kiss by now, she still couldn't stop her little smile. "Yes, we do have some left. Mistletoe and poinsettias go so fast this time of year, you're lucky to find some this late!"

"Yeah." He answered quietly, following her as she led him to where the plant he wanted was kept. She took one from the shelves and handed it to Ed, who accepted it with a gracious smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." She replied. "Is there anything else you're looking for?"

"No. Not here anyways."

"Alright then, shall I check you out?" The employee asked, nodding her head to the cash register.

"Yeah." The blonde man replied, following the woman over to the check-out.

"So, planning to lure someone under this?" She asked with a giggle in her voice as she punched something into the cash register to ring the item through.

Ed grinned. "Yeah, I suppose you could say that." He laughed happily at himself. "I'm sort of having trouble finding the right thing to say to him, so I had to resort to using this method."

"Oh?" She asked curiously, a smile playing on her lips. "New love, eh? Christmas is a wonderful time for a new lover, and you _do_ have a clever little plan with the mistletoe here."

"Yeah, but I still haven't found the right gift for him this Christmas. I've been searching all morning and still nothing." Ed sighed gloomily, handing her the money for the flower.

"Is that so?" She asked as she changed up the bill Edward had given her for the purchase. "There's a department store just down the street that has a very nice selection of men's clothing if you're interested in getting him something like that. I hear it has some pretty unique home décor too if the man you're after likes to live classy."

Ed seemed to ponder this for a moment. Roy really _did_ like to have his house well-kept and rather 'classy', that was sure, and Ed would just _love_ to see Roy in casual clothes for once instead of that irritating military uniform that he seemed to live in.

Well, what did he have to lose?

"I'll check that out, thanks." He said gratefully, stuffing the change the woman handed him into his pocket and taking the bag into his arms.

"You're very welcome! Merry Christmas and good luck!"

"Merry Christmas." Ed waved lazily and pushed the doors open, stepping out into the brisk air once more.

He took a deep breath to take in the refreshing and clean air, and started to make his way down the road to where his destination was located.

-------------------

Knowing Ed, he probably already read this book.

Huffing silently, Roy put the alchemy book back where it was on the shelf and continued to rifle through the large collection of books, all having to do with alchemy.

Roy had wondered when he first drove down to this store _why_ he was getting a present for Edward or even _why_ he was being so kind to him. Before, Roy would have gladly sent Ed away on the most ridiculous mission he could find or bicker with him over silly things. But now, he found that whenever the vertically challenged blonde was around him, he was happy. Their arguments were replaced by playful banter and they had become friends, close friends. And that time in the bedroom when they had both fallen silent… he couldn't get the look in Ed's face and eyes out of his mind. Those golden eyes that had matured too soon, they were softer somehow and filled with what could easily be deciphered as… love.

"Hello Sir, is there anything you need help with?"

Roy jumped, startled out of his thoughts. He transferred his gaze from the books to the young girl who was dressed in the store's uniform. "Oh, no not really. Well, I actually don't know exactly what I'm searching for, to be honest."

She grinned. "Last minute Christmas shopping, huh?"

Roy gave her a tired grin. "Yeah. I didn't realize finding him a gift would be so hard."

The young woman glanced up and down the books on the shelves. "He's interested in alchemy, I'm guessing?"

"Yes. He's a State Alchemist, actually." Roy answered, rather enjoying the friendliness of the employee.

The woman snapped her gaze back to Roy with a curious but excited look on her face. "Your friend is a State Alchemist?"

Roy nodded. "Yes, he's probably my most talented subordinate."

"Wow! I've always been fascinated by alchemy." She suddenly started to laugh, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Sorry, I should probably stop talking and let you get on with your shopping." She answered, blushing. "But, do you mind if I make a suggestion?"

"No, go ahead." Roy was desperate to find Ed a gift, help would be greatly appreciated.

"Well, I think that he would enjoy a humorous, fictional novel." She smiled brightly but continued on when she saw the quizzical look on Roy's face. "Since he's a State Alchemist, I would think he's tired of reading book after book on transmutation circles and formulas and whatever else there is to alchemy. Sitting down to a funny story can refresh one's imagination and spirit, you just gotta learn to relax sometimes."

Roy looked at her strangely. Fullmetal reading something that didn't have to do with alchemy? That didn't seem likely… But then, Ed had already succeeded in returning Al's body now so wasn't as obsessed. Come to think of it, Roy hadn't seen Ed reading much _at all_ during his stay. And although Ed wasn't working much the past week, the young man still seemed to be fairly stressed over something.

Maybe something light-hearted _would_ be good for the blonde.

"That's… a good idea." Roy blinked thoughtfully.

"You can find the humor genre two isles down." The woman said with a quick, polite bow to her customer.

"Thank you, and Merry Christmas!" Roy saluted on reflex and sped off to find the perfect gift for Edward.

When Roy left, the employee glanced down at her watch to discover that her shift was over now. "Finally!" She sighed happily in relief, ungrudgingly leaving the section she worked in. As she walked past the men's clothing section, she noticed a young man in a red coat searching desperately through a selection of casual clothes. Funny, he seemed much too small for the sizes he was poking through…

She sighed and shook her head. "Last minute Christmas shoppers."

-------------------

Roy came home an hour later to find Ed asleep on his couch once again. The younger man was curled up into a little ball, facing the back of the couch with his head resting on the arm. For once, none of Ed's limbs were hanging off the side of the couch. (Or whatever he slept upon for that matter.)

Roy couldn't help the soft smile that tugged at his lips. At least now he could wrap Ed's present without the man knowing.

A closer look around the room revealed to Roy that wrapping paper, ribbons and bows were scattered about the floor by the couch Ed was sleeping on. Curious, he walked over and sat down at the end of the couch very carefully, even though he knew Ed was a heavy sleeper and wouldn't wake up at just him sitting down.

"Ed, you make such a mess of everything…" Roy said softly, more to himself than Ed. As he began to clean up after the younger man, Roy noticed that sitting neatly under the tree was a gift that wasn't there before.

"Hm? What's this?" Roy inspected the gift and glanced over the tag to see who it was for.

_To Roy, Love Ed._

Roy let out a content little snort, an odd way of showing appreciation. He set the box down on the floor beneath the tree once more and stood, straightening his dress shirt.

"I suppose I should wrap his gift now, too." The man thought out loud, gathering up some wrapping paper from the floor. Knowing Ed wouldn't be waking up for a while, Roy started to wrap the novel up with metallic blue paper there in the living room.

" 'To Roy, Love Ed.' " Roy chuckled softly. "Never would have thought he'd get me a pres… wait." Roy's eyes widened when the words finally sank in. "_Love_ Ed?" He blinked several times before jumping off the chair to go check the present again. He hadn't misread it, it really did say 'love'.

Roy wasn't disgusted, horrified or even shocked. He just sat on the floor staring at the gift intently as though it would suddenly start talking to him and explain the word Ed had chosen.

"_Love_… Could Ed…?" He glanced over his shoulder at the peacefully sleeping blonde. Ed twitched slightly in his sleep, but didn't wake.

He didn't even think about it, Roy had stood and just scooped Ed up into his arms. _He'll be sore if he sleeps on the couch… _

Strangely, Roy didn't mind putting the young man to bed.

-------------------

Ed literally rolled out of bed at six o'clock in the morning. The blankets wrapped around his body softened the fall to the floor, but untangling himself from them was a bit of a challenge. After a few minutes of struggling against the fabric (Some lose threads had gotten caught on Ed's automail leg and he didn't want to rip up Roy's blankets), Ed pulled himself up off the floor and headed straight out the bedroom door.

Roy was, just as he had hoped and guessed, asleep in his own room. Clutched in the blonde's hand was the mistletoe he bought the day prior, a cheeky grin on his face. He dragged a chair in from the kitchen to reach the ceiling, and hung the mistletoe right in the middle of the room.

"If he somehow manages to miss it, I'll make sure he finds his way right to this spot." Ed planned proudly, jumping off the chair and returning it to the kitchen.

Ed stared at the coffee maker sitting innocently on the counter when he spotted it. It seemed to have been a reflexive thought, because Ed soon had Roy's favorite coffee mix in his hands and was brewing some coffee for the man. (Ed himself actually hated coffee, he just knew how to make it because he had watched Roy do it so often during his stay.)

The young man sighed. "You know, Roy, you mess me up so badly." Ed could have slapped himself for acting so sickeningly love struck, but somehow he just couldn't stop smiling and staring off into space.

-------------------

Coffee.

That was most definitely the smell of coffee.

But Edward didn't drink coffee. Hell, he didn't even like the stuff. Then why could he smell coffee wafting from the kitchen? And why at 6:30 in the morning? Did someone break into the house just to make coffee? Ed most certainly would not be awake at this hour…

Curiosity and confusion got the better of him in the end, and Roy finally managed to get up and slip on a fleece robe before venturing out into his kitchen.

"Good morning, Roy!"

Roy had to rub his eyes before accepting the cup of coffee from a widely smiling Edward Elric. Well, it _was_ Christmas, and Ed still acted childish when he wanted to, so it made sense that he would be up so early and happy… Right?

"G'morning, Ed…" Roy mumbled sleepily, sipping at the beverage. After he had taken only three sips, Roy's eyes were wide open and he barely seemed sleepy. "Ed… what did you do to the coffee? It's so…" He stared down into the cup lovingly. "…_Good_." He finished, lacking a better word to describe it.

"Lots of sugar." Ed answered. "I noticed you never used sugar before in your coffee, so I added some."

Roy stared at the shorter man with a blank expression before he started to laugh. "Trust you to add sugar to everything. Sure you're not trying to kill me?"

Edward only grinned. "Stop counting calories, you health-wise bastard. Now come on, you have gifts to open." He called as he made his way back to the living room where Roy's few presents awaited him.

"You're such a child, Ed…" Roy mumbled, though his eyes were laughing.

As Roy walked across the room, Ed shoved his present to Roy into the older man's arms before he could choose which one to open first on his own.

"Here. It's from me." Ed blushed and averted his eyes.

Roy ripped the wrapping off with glee in his eyes and opened the thin cardboard box to find a neatly folded sweater inside. He took it out of the box and beamed. It was the beautiful colour maroon, trimmed with dark blue. It was plain, but much different than any other clothes Roy owned and the fabric much softer and delicate.

"It's wonderful, Ed. Thank you."

"I'm glad. You don't have enough informal clothes." Ed lifted his eyes back up to gaze into Roy's dark ones. "And Roy? I have… something to tell you."

Roy raised a brow. "And what's that?"

It was then when he felt Ed's arms suddenly wrap around his shoulders and Ed's lips against his, catching him completely off guard. Perhaps it was out of the shock or unexpected the affectionate action was, but Roy didn't do anything beside let Ed's lips stay firmly where they were. The blonde was obviously inexperienced, a bit lopsided but it was the _passion_ put into the kiss that Roy noticed over all the other qualities. Ed soon took his mouth back, but his arms stayed around Roy's shoulders.

"You're standing under mistletoe." Ed answered, though that kiss and the look in his eyes made it obvious that it was not the only thing he had to tell Roy. But, those two things had spoken loudly enough for Ed's confession.

Roy could only stare down at the younger man whose eyes burned with love and desperation. Ed's gaze didn't falter, and he stared right back. It was a yes or no question that Roy had to answer now, and Ed refused to let go until the older man finally answered…

-------------------

(Bwahaha. Cliffhanger.)


	5. All I Want for Christmas is You

OHMYGODSQWEEFINALCHAPTERISDONE!

It's about a day late than I had planned, and I apologize a kajillion times for that! But, it's here now (finally) and so now I have this little thing off my back. I'm probably going to go take a nice, long, warm bubble bath later…

This chapter contains fluff. Be prepared to be aww'd. (Also, this chapter's song is intentionally the song of the fic's title.)

**PS**: I _would_ have updated this last night, but something with wasn't working properly and didn't allow me to upload any documents for some reason. D:

**Title**: All I Want for Christmas  
**Rating**: Overall, PG.  
**Genre**: Yaoi, Christmas, Romance, Drama.  
**Pairing**: Roy Mustang and Edward Elric.  
**Warnings**: Yaoi / shonen-ai… Yup, totally a worksafe and light-hearted story.  
**Summary**: There was only one thing Ed truly wanted for Christmas this year.

**Chapter Summary**: "Ah, I'm just teasing. I'll keep my distance from the ladies then, if it makes you happy. If they approach me, then I'll just have to tell them I have the cutest little partner waiting for me at home." Roy winked.

"_Little_, did you say?"

"That's what makes you so cute."

_Happy Holidays & please R&R!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Five**, All _I Want for Christmas is You

* * *

_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you..._  
-All I Want for Christmas is You – Mariah Carey

Edward Elric was predictably unpredictable. Roy had always thought that about the young man, and knew it was a good quality in an agent. Edward's action only proved this fact.

Ed's arms refused to let Roy slip away and bright golden eyes wouldn't look away from him, even though the blonde man was blushing furiously by now. The young alchemist stared up at the Colonel with an expression he had never seen on Ed's face before. Desperation to be accepted, love for him, embarrassment from the whole thing and determination to win Roy over. That was the mix of emotions he saw in Ed.

Ed refused to say anything, or maybe it was because he couldn't find the right words. Either way, he was leaving it up to Roy to make the next move.

The older man only stared down at him with a curious look for the longest time. He could tell that Ed was starting to become uncomfortable with the awkward silence, and so finally broke the wordless tension between them.

With laughter.

A low growl escaped Ed's throat at the unexplained laughter coming from Roy. "And what do you find so funny? Think I'm too short to be your bo-"

"Ed!" Roy exclaimed with a laugh, shaking his head. "You always jump to conclusions; I didn't even _say anything_ yet."

"Bastard, would you just _tell me already_?" Ed demanded, not wanting to play any silly games.

"You're so impatient, Ed." Roy teased gently.

Ed huffed, knowing it was true. "Well, if you just _gawk_ at me and say _nothing_-"

"You really are the most unpredictable man I've ever met, Ed." Roy interrupted again, a sly grin gracing his lips.

"And what is that supposed to-mhmm!"

Ed's first instinct was to get angry at being interrupted _again_, but after what Roy actually did to silence him, he didn't obey that instinct. Ed just stood close to the other alchemist, allowing Roy to silence him by claiming _his_ lips in a sudden kiss.

That definitely wasn't what Ed had expected. He'd expected Roy to freak out, tell Ed he wasn't gay and kick him the _hell_ out of his house. Instead, he received laughter and kisses as a reaction.

"Seems you're not the unpredictable one, hmm?" Roy purred against Ed's lips, sensing the surprise in Ed from the returned sign of affection.

"Shut up." Was the only answer Roy got before Ed forced another kiss upon him.

"Hmm… Ed." Roy mumbled, trying half-heartedly to get the blonde's attention. He didn't seem much more inclined to break their kiss than Ed did. "Ed, still morning. Open your gift."

"But this is your house, I don't have any presents here-"

"I got one for you." Roy answered, slipping out of Ed's arms. He gently took a hold of Ed's flesh wrist and pulled him over to the decorated tree where he crouched down to find the gift he had gotten for the blonde. He tugged on his sleeve to indicate for Edward to sit down next to him, which the younger did. With a quirky smile, Roy pressed the package into Ed's hands.

"How sweet of you." Ed teased, though wasted no time in ripping away the shiny wrapping paper.

It wasn't hard to tell by the weight and shape of the gift that it was a book of some sort; so naturally, he expected to see something to do with alchemy staring back at him when he removed the paper. But when he gazed down at the book in his hands, he found that it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with alchemy. The illustration on the front was vibrantly coloured and when he flipped it over to see the back, it had reviews and comments like "Wonderfully hilarious!" or "Comedy of the year!"

Ed cocked his head curiously at Roy.

"Well, I supposed since you're a State Alchemist, you'd be tired of reading book after book and essay after essay on alchemy. And even if you aren't – well, it's always nice to just curl up with a nice, light-hearted story to refresh your imagination and spirit."

Ed stared at Roy with a skeptical grin. "So, who told you _that_ little speech?"

"…The employee at the store."

Ed shook his head and laughed at the blatant confession. "Mine didn't give me a speech to steal, only a wish of good luck." He smiled, impishly pointing an automail finger at the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. "Which it seems I have gotten."

"So you planned this, eh?"

"Perhaps." Ed answered, letting himself lean against Roy with a contented little sound that came close to a purr.

"You make no sense sometimes, Edward."

"Umhm."

For a while, they just stayed sitting there leaning against each other. They didn't speak, but sometimes one would make a quiet, appreciative sound for the other, the both of them caught in the moment. Ed had come to discover he quite liked to snuggle against the dark-haired man's chest and to have Roy's hand idly play with his hair.

"How long?" Roy's voice asked, shattering the silence.

Ed blinked, confused by the sudden question. "How long what?"

"How long have you… felt this way?"

Ed sighed, but stayed in his comfortable position of leaning his head against Roy's chest. "I found out I liked men a few years back, and I've liked _you_ for a few months…"

"And you didn't say anything because you were afraid of rejection?" Roy guessed, used to the dramas of dating.

Ed snorted. "You're a complete _womanizer_ and you've dated so many women you can make your alchemic code out of their names. Not only am I _male_, but a lot younger than you…"

"Well, yes, I suppose that would scare you off." Roy mused, resting his chin on Ed's shoulder. "I'll go either way if the bait's worth it. And quite frankly Ed, you're cute."

Ed let out a little indignant huff at the word. Cute meant feminine. Feminine meant small. Small was not Edward. The blonde lifted his head and stared into Roy's eyes with a small frown. "Couldn't you have chosen a better word?"

"Hmm… Not really, no." Roy smiled wryly and dropped a quick kiss on the blonde's nose. "But we'll just have to see if I can find any other ways to describe you. I've never had a relationship with someone quite like you before … this should be interesting."

Ed let out another sarcastic snort, gently nuzzling Roy's cheek. He couldn't think of any clever retort for the comment, but was just as content to be able to cuddle with Roy.

"Can you cook?" The Flame Alchemist asked suddenly.

"Can I what?"

"Cook, Ed. Cook."

"I'm not going to be some housewife of yours if that's-"

"No, that's not what I was thinking. Although that wouldn't be half bad…" Roy could feel the glare Ed was shooting him. "No, I asked because we still have to make Christmas dinner."

Ed tapped his chin thoughtfully at the question. "Well, Winry taught me some stuff a long time ago, but I wasn't really paying attention…"

Roy sighed heavily. "Help me anyways. I barely ever cook, I usually just stick something in the microwave and I'm done."

"Fine, fine. Just don't blame me if we get food poisoning."

----------

Surprisingly, the food looked like _actual _food. Ed was silently amazed that he _and_ Roy managed to cook something edible. 

"See, you weren't that bad." Roy commented, stabbing a carrot with his fork.

"Dumb luck." Ed answered simply, shoving a mouthful of potatoes in his mouth without worrying that he would die of food poisoning.

Roy chuckled. "Well, you seem to have a _lot_ of luck in you."

Ed only grinned.

During supper, they talked about things that really weren't important. Neither one mentioned one word about work nor something stressful in their loves lately, it was all just friendly chatter and banter. When Ed had cleared his plate, he set the fork down firmly and locked a serious gaze on Roy.

"Roy, if we're going to be together I don't want you running around dating every woman you see." Ed proclaimed in one quick breath.

"Hm. That'll be hard." Roy joked, earning him a murderous glare that clearly said 'Be serious, you loser'. "Ah, I'm just teasing. I'll keep my distance from the ladies then, if it makes you happy. If they approach me, then I'll just have to tell them I have the cutest little partner waiting for me at home." Roy winked.

"_Little_, did you say?"

"That's what makes you so cute."

Ed glared and crossed his arms with an indignant huff. Laughing, Roy pushed his chair back and stood, making his way over to where Ed sat. He wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders and kissed his neck softly, destroying the frown on Ed's face almost immediately.

"You'll be telling your brother about us then, I presume?"

Ed froze, then groaned. "_Oh no_, I forgot to call him this morning…" Ed mumbled mostly to himself, shaking Roy off to stand. "I'll be right back…"

The blonde neglected the phone waiting on the wall in the kitchen. Instead, he walked right past it, out into the hallway and eventually Roy's bedroom to use the phone there. It was just a natural instinct to him now search for privacy. He didn't bother to close the door properly and left it ajar, happily jumping onto Roy's large bed. Ed couldn't stop grinning while he dialed the number he knew to be Al's.

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas, Al!" Ed announced cheerfully.

"Nii-san! I was starting to wonder if you'd EVER call us!" Al exclaimed, followed by a sigh of relief.

Al heard Ed laugh happily. "Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I got… carried away by the spirit of Christmas."

Al knew that voice. It was either Ed's 'giddy with happiness voice' or his 'I just destroyed something important' voice, the two tones were very similar. There weren't many things that could make that stubborn brother of his giddy and there were countless things that would make him guilty. It seemed obvious enough.

"Ed, what did you do?"

"What? Have you no faith in your older brother?" The elder brother mock-gasped-in-shame.

"Well, you are a bit of a… well, trouble maker." Al answered meekly.

"No I'm not! Well, maybe a little. That's besides the point!" Ed exclaimed in a huff, not letting Al make any more accusations.

"You're pretty happy in any case." Al pointed out.

"Umhmm!" Al could hear the smile in his elder brother's voice. Ed was about to continue when he saw Roy's head peak in the doorway and give him a sly smirk when he saw the phone pressed to the blonde's ear. Ed made a shushing gesture to Roy before he had the chance to speak, wanting to hear what his brother was saying to him. Roy remained quiet as asked, but he had taken a seat on the bed next to his new boyfriend and was kissing his neck affectionately.

"R-Roy, stop it." Ed hissed, Roy's tongue tickling him and distracting him from Al's voice on the other line. Roy didn't obey that command.

"Ed, where are you?" Al asked, catching Ed's attention back on him.

"I'm still at the colonel's place."

"Did you tell him?" The younger Elric inquired immediately, eager to hear the latest news with Ed's love life.

"Well, sort of. I used mistletoe – _stop it, you idiot_ - and I really didn't _say_ anything-"

Ignoring the middle part where Ed obviously was talking to someone else, Al pressed on. "What did he say?"

Ed was about to answer when Roy put a finger to his lips to hush him. Obviously hearing their conversation, he leaned closer to the phone. Knowing Roy wanted to speak, Ed shifted the phone a little closer to Roy so the both of them could hear and speak to Al.

"Roy says he promises to take good care of Edward and that he'd much rather have your blessings than an angry brother try to kill him." The dark-haired man said simply.

Al didn't say anything for a while and Ed wondered if maybe the phone connection died. But the sudden sound of Al's laughter from the other end told them both that Al was there, and approved.

"Don't worry, Colonel Roy, I don't plan on killing you. And you _better_ take good care of my brother, he can't do anything properly on his own…"

"I'm still here, you know!" Ed exclaimed, though both his brother and boyfriend were laughing at him.

"Sorry Nii-san, but it's true. I think you'll be happier with Roy-san though. Good luck to the both of you, and Roy? Hurt Edward and I'll hurt you. Got it?"

Roy, being used to threats from brothers, answered with a simple, "Got it."

"I suppose I'll leave you two alone for now." Al stated, "Merry Christmas, you two."

"Merry Christmas, Al." Roy was glad he didn't have an angry brother to deal with this time.

"Tell Winry and Auntie I said Merry Christmas to them too." Ed replied cheerfully.

"Alright. Bye, Ed!"

Hearing the familiar 'click' of a phone hanging up, Ed laid his own phone back on it's receiver. He then snapped his attention back to Roy, a fake frown on his young face.

"What was all _that_ for? You were distracting me on purpose!"

"I like your neck." Roy mused, staring intently at said neck. "Don't ask me why, I just like kissing it." He idly brushed some stray hair away from Ed's neck, leaning closer to bury his face into the neck he had claimed to like.

Ed purred quietly despite his thoughts. _You weirdo._

----------_  
_

The evening included a lot of cuddles and kisses. Ed had wound up telling Roy about all his feelings towards him and how he was afraid to speak up for such a long time. Roy just listened to the young man with arms wrapped around his small waist, but that was all Ed really wanted.

"Sleepy?" Roy asked innocently when he noticed Ed yawn for the hundredth time.

"Mhm… I guess."

Roy took a hold of Ed's wrist for the second time that day, dragging him along to his bedroom. "It's supposed to be cold tonight. You can share the bed with me; it has more than enough room." Roy offered. Ed could have sworn he'd seen a slight blush tinge the Colonel's cheeks.

"Alright." He knew that Roy had made up an excuse to sleep in the same bed as him. Ed found it rather ironic that Roy was the one who was suggesting all these things while it was Ed himself that started the sudden and strange relationship initially.

Ed crawled under the blankets without changing into pajamas. He had been wearing Roy's old clothes all day (Ed had become oddly fond of wearing the man's clothes during his stay), so the looseness to them were good for sleeping in. Of course, Ed couldn't help but watch as Roy striped out of his daily clothes and change into a pair of pink pajamas.

"You like pink?" Ed questioned, referring to the pajamas he wore.

"Not exactly, I just like the fabric of these." Roy slipped into bed and kissed Ed's nose affectionately. Ed smiled and pressed his lips against Roy's in a chaste kiss, snuggling into Roy's chest for warmth and sighed contently when he felt the man's arms wrap around him.

"G'night, Roy."

"Night, Ed."

Maybe it was Ed's dumb luck that helped, but he had gotten the one thing he truly wanted this year. And somehow, he didn't think he'd spent Christmas alone next year, either.

* * *

FIN! Merry Christmas, everyone! ;D 


End file.
